Eksistensi
by Akinari Ishibashi
Summary: Eksistensi ku tak lebih dari sekedar adik secara formalitas dan babu yang disuruh ini itu. Oh ya! jangan lupakan kejahilan dan kesombongan kalian yang membuat hari-hari ku menjadi semakin berantakan!
1. Prolog

**Summary** : Eksistensi ku tak lebih dari sekedar adik secara formalitas dan babu yang disuruh ini itu. Oh ya! jangan lupakan kejahilan dan kesombongan kalian yang membuat hari-hari ku semakin berantakan!

 **Disclaimer** : Boboiboy belongs to Monsta, kalo punya saya, akan terus saya pertanyakan kenapa Boboiboy bisa terpecah jadi 5(atau lebih?).

 **Genre** : Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort ( walau saya gak yakin )

 **Rated** : T (Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas kalimat kalimat ambigu yang dapat mengubah rating untuk Chapter selanjutnya)

 **Warning!** : mengandung banyak kalimat bertele tele yang perlu dipertanyakan EYD nya, Typo bertebaran bak ranjau perang dunia, alur pasang surut tak jelas arahnya, dan beberapa kesimpulan dengan aliran sesat yang mendominasi cerita. Juga lawakan yang garing bak rengginang digoreng kering.

.

.

 **Author's Note** : Saya peringatkan sekali lagi bahwa di fic ini NON-CEST. Cuma ada fanservis yang menjurus sih -,-

Baca aja, ntar juga situ ngerti :v

Enjoy Reading~

.

.

.

* * *

.

 **-Eksistensi-**

 **Prolog: Pertanyaan**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu di sebuah tempat bernama kantin sekolah menengah atas dan sekolah menengah pertama pulau rintis...

"Coba ngaca deh," saran Lidya kepadaku, dalam artian sesungguhnya.

"Udah, dan kalo dibandingkan sama abang abang gua itu, kagak mirip sama sekali," balasku cepat dengan wajah tegas.

Tegas karena pegel megang mangkok maksudnya.

"Yee, kan abang abang lu itu emang mirip semua bege. Kayak anak kembar malah. Saran gue nih, lu tes DNA aja," celoteh Lidya sekali lagi.

"Emang lu kata gua punya duid buat begituan? Uang jajan gua aja gak ampe 5 digit," dan sebuah getokan mendarat mulus di kepalaku.

"Eh bocah, lu lupa apa? Ibu gue kan dokter!" Ucapnya dengan wajah songong se songong-songongnya.

Abaikan.

Aku mendecih ria sambil memanyunkan bibir. Lalu kembali terfokus pada mie ayam yang baru habis setengahnya. Beberapa senior kelas 10 menyuruhku bergeser sedikit kekiri dan langsung kubalas dengan tatapan tajam.

Itu senior pada mau bikin gua nyungsep atau apa sih? Bangku kantin kan gak panjang panjang amat. Geser kekiri sedikit aja, bisa bisa jatoh ke pagar berduri alias kaktus.

Hei, analisis macam apa itu?

"Gini aja deh, elu ambil darah kakak kakak lu sama ortu lu. Habis itu ntar gua rayu ibu gua buat tes DNA. Ibu gua gak bakal nolak permintaan putri tunggalnya ini kok," senyum Lidya terbit menampakan barisan rapi gigi nya. Mengacungkan 2 jari salam presiden negara sebelah tepat di wajahku dan mengedipkan sebelah mata. Aku hanya bisa menggerutu melihat tingkah kekanak kanakannya itu. Tetapi, sejenak ia terdiam dan menoleh ke belakang. Ke arah dimana barisan meja khusus untuk anak anak kelas 11.

"Kenapa Li?" Tanyaku penasaran, ikut menoleh kearah tatapan Lidya.

Oh shit, anak itu lagi.

Luar biasa, tatapan ku langsung tertumbuk pada pemuda bersurai noir dengan manik scarlet terang. Berbeda dengan teman temannya yang lagi asyik melempar lempar bola bakso (entah sejak kapan permainan baru itu muncul), pemuda itu malah diam memperhatikan kami -dan disini gua gak merasa geer, seneng atau apa- sambil menopang dagu dengan sebelah tangan. Oke, ini mengingatkanku akan anime bad boy dimana perilaku mereka selalu dibilang cool oleh para kaum hawa berpredikat labil.

Yang ditatap menatap balik dengan tatapan lebih sinis daripada biasanya.

"Err, itu Senior Halilintar kenapa?" Tanya Lidya polos tanpa menyadari tatapan maut terus ditujukan pada kami. Aku berdehem pelan lalu menenggak es teh manis yang kebanyakan air.

"Abaikan aja kakak gila itu," ujarku tenang "Terus, yang tes DNA itu gimana? Ng maksudnya, gak mungkin kan gua tiba tiba minta darah lima abang gua ama ortu gua, eh tapi ortu gua kan lagi kerja di luar negri. Trus kalo permintaan gua kayak gitu, ntar yang ada gua dikira ikut pesugihan," aku menopang dagu ku dengan sebelah tangan, lalu tangan yang lainnya kugunakan untuk mengaduk aduk es krim yang bahkan tak jelas rasanya.

"Ish, bego amat sih elu!" Ucapan Lidya sukses membuat es krim ditanganku terlempar kearah nya. Sialnya dia langsung bergeser ke kiri. Sudah terbiasa akan serangan mendadak rupanya.

Lagi lagi aku memanyunkan bibir. Merasa tak berselera untuk melanjutkan acara makan makan.

"Maksud gua, elu gak usah ambil darahnya. Ambil aja rambut nya kek, kuku nya atau apalah selama masih berhubungan ama badan. Eh itu mie ayam jangan dicampurin ama teh!" Bentak Lidya dengan suara merdu seriosanya (?)

Aku mengangguk pelan dan kembali mengaduk aduk mi ayam dengan kuah manis kecoklatan beserta es batu nya.

"Mau nyoba gak?" Tawarku pada Lidya.

Dan siang itu, di kantin sekolah menengah atas dan sekolah menengah pertama pulau rintis tersiar kabar bahwa ada seorang anak perempuan tahun terakhir sekolah menengah pertama yang melempari temannya dengan sendok dan garpu.

.

.

.

Di perjalanan menuju rumah, kata kata Lidya masih terus menghantuiku.

Kenapa baru sekarang aku menanggapinya serius? Aku memang sudah menyadarinya, bahwa diriku berbeda dengan kakak kakak ku sejak kelas 5 SD. Selain wajah dan beberapa Gen resesif lainnya, kasih sayang yang diberikan orang tua kami juga berbeda.

Tidak, aku tidak diperlakukan semena mena, justru kasih sayang orang tuaku melebihi anak lain.

Dan disanalah hal yang membuatku curiga. Maksudku, oh ayolah, aku memang anak bungsu. Tetapi menuruti semua keinginanku walaupun permintaan itu sangat amat menyebalkan adalah hal yang tak lazim bukan?

Kalau dipikir pikir lagi sih, kakak kakak ku memang tidak terlalu dekat denganku. Terlebih lagi, jika ada acara keluarga, entah mengapa aku selalu merasa berbeda, merasa tersisihkan.

.

Matahari mulai tergelincir, jam 3 sore Walaupun begitu, hari ini begitu panas, ditambah lagi baju yang kini kukenakan amat menyiksa. Baju dengan warna hitam yang mendominasi dan merah yang menjadi minoritas Ah, kalau kak Halilintar jalan bareng aku, pasti dikira pacaran.

Ih, bukan saatnya memikirkan pikiran nista itu, dasar...

Aku berlari secepat mungkin, setelah tanjakan itu dan berjalan beberapa meter lagi, aku akan segera sampai ke rumah. Aaah home sweet home. Yang bikin kepikiran sih, itu beneran rumahku atau bukan? Ah, persetan dengan itu semua. Yang penting segera pulang, tiduran di kasur empuk, nyalain AC, dengerin musik, terus ngerjain PR deh.

.

Aku merasa bahwa aku adalah salah satu contoh murid paling teladan...

.

Baru saja melewati tanjakan setara 45 derajat..

"Hei," seseorang menepuk bahu ku, aku menoleh ke arah suara. Sedikit kebingungan aku bertanya "Umm, maaf, anda siapa ya?" Tanyaku hati hati sambil berusaha mengingat siapa sosok dengan surai biru ke abu-abuan ini.

"Hahaha, tidak usah formal begitu. Aku Kaizo, salam kenal," orang yang mengaku bernama Kaizo itu tersenyum, tetapi di mataku ia lebih terlihat seperti menyeringai But, wait... Ini bukan acara katakan cinta yang ada di Tr*nsTV atau dia mau modus kan?

Perasaan yang di Tr*nsTV katakan putus deh.

Ahsudahlah .

"Ng haha, i-iya salam kenal juga," balasku canggung "Ngg jadi, ada apa ya?" Aku membenarkan posisi tas punggung yang semakin melorot Salahku sendiri, kenapa pake acara bawa empat buku Campbell.

"Oh iya, sebentar..'' Pemuda beriris violet itu mengaduk aduk tas selempangnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan berwarna ungu pastel dengan pita biru laut

Oh my gosh, lucu bangeet.

"Ini untukmu..." Ujarnya seraya menyerahkan bungkusan entah berisi apa kepadaku. Aku menatap anak bernama Kaizo itu malu malu. Malu antara mau ngambil atau nggak . . .

Dan sejenak lagu malu malu kucing jadi backsound *meong meong meong*

Ih, apaan sih...

"Eh, ini untuk ku?" Dengan sedikit kecurigaan (karena takut isinya bom) aku mengambil bungkusan mungil imut-imut nan elegan itu.

"Ma-makasih Kaizo, Tapi kau tidak salah orang kan? Lagipula kita baru saja berkenalan.." Tanyaku ragu dengan suara mencicit seperti tikus kejepit.

Tiba tiba perkataan kak Halilintar lewat seenaknya di pikiran-

.

'JANGAN PERNAH MENERIMA PEMBERIAN ORANG ASING! APAPUN ITU! HEI, MAU KEMANA KAU?! APA?! MAIN?! AKU SEDANG MENASIHATIMU ADIK SIALAN! MAU KU BUAT KAU TIDAK BISA BERJALAN 2 MINGGU HAHH?!'

.

Dengan tampang ganyante dan full capslock.

Hahh... Menasihati apanya.

"Ng, apakah kau baik baik saja?" Pemuda beriris violet itu mengerenyit. Mungkin karena melihat tempangku ikut ikutan ganyante.

"Ah, iya maaf. Ta-tapi, kotak ini benar untuk ku?" Tanyaku sekali lagi setelah menormalkan posisi wajah.

"Iya," balas Kaizo santai "Disini panas, mau minum di kedai Tok Aba? Aku yang traktir," tawarnya seraya mendahuluiku.

Eh . . .

"MAU MAU!" Teriakan gak pake malu. Yang diteriakin hampir jatoh nyungsep ke selokan terdekat.

Aish, rupanya Author mulai tidak menggunakan EYD yang baik dan benar.

Dari tadi kayaknya…

"Ahahaha, kau ini benar benar bersemangat ya? Kemarilah," Ajak Kaizo dengan tampang seperti Om Om Pedo berstatus Homo plus badan segede kebo.

Kenapa pemikiran itu bisa lewat sih?

"Eh, iya tunggu akuu!" Segera aku berjalan cepat berusaha menyamakan langkah dengannya. Kulihat sekilas Kaizo tersenyum lembut padaku. Dan tanpa di aba aba jantungku berdetak keras-

.

Oh, inikah cinta pada jumpa pertama?

.

Mendadak konslet.

Astaga, siapapun tolong aku untuk mengenyahkan pikiran nista di sel-sel otakku!

Kami berjalan dalam diam Tidak ada satupun yang mau membuka percakapan. Dan inilah hal yang paling kubenci. Suasana awkward.

"Kau tahu? Aku selalu memperhatikan mu selama ini," pengakuan yang sedikit tiba tiba itu membuat ku tersentak.

Anjerr, jangan jangan anak ini psiko yang sering ada di pilem pilem?!

"Jangan menatapku dengan tatapan ngeri begitu.." Ia menoleh kearahku yang sedang berdiri diam dibelakangnya dengan mata melotot hampir keluar.

Berasa kayak di pilem pilem siksa kubur aja dah..

"Aku bukan psiko, tenang saja..." Sejenak aku bisa bernapas lega "Tetapi melihat seseorang menderita karena penyiksaan memang menarik,"

.

Kaizo langsung ketawa sadis.

.

JDHUARR BLAAARRR CTHAAARR (Ini mau ujan atau gimana?)

Kak Halilintaaaaaarrr cethaaarrr Membahanaaa bak fatamorganaaa Heleep meeeeh!

Melihat wajahku yang setengah pucat setengah biru, Kaizo mendekatiku.

Catatan, dengan tampang Yuno Gasai.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Insting bertahanku langsung keluar, melangkah mundur, siap-siap kabur.

.

"Tenang saja, akan kubuat kau bahagia sayang...

.

Ayo kita pergi ke dunia dimana hanya ada kita berdua saja di sana," Kaizo semakin mendekatiku.

.

Huanjerr, bulu kuduk gua remeng semua.

.

Disaat aku lengah akan bulu kuduk, Kaizo menyentuh dagu ku.

Dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajahku.

Bisa kurasakan hembusan nafas Kaizo yang lembut menerpa wajahku.

Aku menutup mata pasrah dengan wajah memerah, antara malu deg deg an dan takut mati terbunuh di usia muda.

Tiba tiba . . .

.

JDHUAKKK

.

Eh? Itu ada yang ketabrak tiang atau bagaimana? Suaranya apa banget lah ya.

Aku membuka mataku dan mendapati Kaizo tengah jatuh berdebam di atas hamparan aspal. Ujung bibir sebelah kiri nya terluka.

Baru saja aku mau menolongnya, Kaizo bangun dan segera duduk dengan lutut kanan yang ditekuk sebagai tumpuan lengannya. Sedangkan lengan kanan yang di tumpu menyentuh luka dengan gaya erotis.

Astagfirullah, mataku panas

Kelilipan debu kayaknya

"Kau! Kemari!" Suara menggelegar seperti halilintar yang sangat cocok dengan nama si empunya.

.

Apa?

.

ASTAGA! Sejak kapan kak Halilintar ada disini?!

Oh... Jadi Kaizo ketabrak kak Hali ya?

Tapi.. Melihat luka yang ada di bibir Kaizo, kemungkinan keduanya ialah Kak Hali membogem mentahkan Kaizo.

Aku tak menjawab, masih kaget dengan teleportasi mendadak dari seorang Halilintar dan konklusi random yang barusan kudapat

"KUBILANG KEMARI!" Kak Halilintar menarik (baca: menyeret) tubuhku mendekat ke pelukannya

Tunggu, apa? Author gak salah nulis kan?

"Ka-kak Halilintar?" Suara ku sedikit bergetar, tidak pernah sekalipun dalam seumur hidup aku dipeluk Kak Hali. Dan sekarang, secara tiba tiba seorang Halilintar dengan ego setinggi menara petronas memelukku

Benar, aku tidak berkhayal. Dia memelukku.

"Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanyanya posesif. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan membenamkan wajahnya di leherku. Kuinformasikan bahwa tinggiku hanya se tinggi dada bidang milik Kak Hali

Tuhan apakah kiamat akan segera terjadi?!

Kurasa tidak, semoga

"I-Iya kak, a-aku gak napa napa kok" Sesaat aku bisa mencium wangi Mint menguar dari Kak Hali.

Wajahku blushing mendadak

Aih, jika ada cermin. Wajahku sudah pasti akan terlihat konyol di sana.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan berbicara dengan orang asing kan? Apa kau masih perlu 'kuajari' dulu?" Bisiknya tepat di telingaku. Wajahku semakin memerah dibuatnya Ia mengangkat wajahnya, masih dalam posisi tadi. Dan ia -entah dengan sengaja atau tidak- membuat kepalaku bersandar ke dada bidang miliknya. posesif.

.

 _"Tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun menyentuhmu!"_

 _._

Sebuah gumaman keluar dari mulut Kak Halilintar. Walau hanya sebuah gumaman kecil, aku masih bisa mendengarnya sedikit.

Yah.. Sebenarnya aku tidak yakin bahwa kalimat itulah yang digumamkan Kak Hali mengingat sejak kecil aku sudah divonis menderita penyakit budek akut.

Kak Hali melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku intens. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa selain salah tingkah

"Hei kalian, kalau mau mesra-mesra an lihat keadaan sekitar dulu napa," intermezzo Kaizo dengan wajah datar. Ia sudah berdiri tegak walaupun pakaian nya terlihat agak kotor

Ah, lupa! Disini masih ada Kaizo!

Dan beberapa ibu ibu tukang gosip yang sedang menonton sandiwara kami

"Tenang saja anak manis," Kaizo berjalan mendekat, "Aku bukan seorang sadis atau psiko," dan lagi lagi ia menyentuh dagu ku. Namun kali ini ibu jarinya sedikit mengusap bibirku.

Tuhan, kembalikan kepolosanku

"Mau apa kau?" Kak Halilintar mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kaizo agar menjauhi ku. Wajahnya mengeras, menatap dengan amarah. Kaizo menyeringai setan dan segera menarik pergelangan tangannya kembali.

Aku disini kebingungan melihat sinetron mereka berdua "Aku hanya penasaran saja dengan adik bungsu manis yang sering kau ceritakan itu," Kaizo semakin menyeringai. Ia menatapku sebentar dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan lalu berbalik "Sepertinya tawaranku itu untuk lain waktu saja, sampai jumpa bocah manis-

.

Oh ya! Kalau kau mau mencariku, tanya saja ke kakak posesif mu itu," Kaizo berjalan santai seolah tidak terjadi apa apa. Kami menatap punggung Kaizo yang hilang ditelan tikungan

.

Sesaat aku melihat Kak Halilintar hampir melempari nya dengan batu bata

"Ngg, Kak Hali...?" Aku menyadarkan kak Hali sekaligus menahan tangannya agar tidak melempar batu bata milik tetangga. Kak Halilintar mendengus kesal. Lalu menatapku sinis walau wajahnya sempat memerah beberapa saat.

Bahkan memerahnya sampai ke telinga

"Kak Hali, kakak kenal Kaizo?" Aku mengabaikan ekspresi wajah Kak Hali dan menuntut penjelasan dengan wajah serius

Sangat serius.

Hening, yang terdengar hanya suara ambulans.

Makcik Ida mau melahirkan sepertinya.

Ia berbalik pulang ke rumah dan tidak menjelaskan apapun, seenaknya saja meninggalkan diriku yang masih dipenuhi tanda tanya

Wait... Loading process

Tadi Kaizo bilang, Kak Halilintar sering menceritakanku kan? Tapi ke siapa? Kaizo? Atau masih ada orang lain?

Tidak! bukan itu pertanyaannya Pertanyaannya kenapa Kak Hali membicarakanku?

Kenapa kak Hali mendadak posesif begitu?

.

.

.

Dan sore itu, aku mendadak gila karena tidak mengerti akan kejadian yang kualami

.

.

.

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **《Curhatan Gak Penting Author Rese》**

Alohaaa *Mulai stress*

Jadi... fic abal ini adalah fic pertama di fandom ini sekaligus fic pertama sayaah TEPUK TANGAN UNTUK KITA SEMUAAA *hebohsendiri*

Pertama tama... Marilah kita ucapkan puji syukur ke hadirat tuhan yang maha esa #Digamparmassa

Oke, salah topik Pertama tama... Saya masihlah bocah baru disini. Karena itu saya mohon bantuan para author yang sudah mengarungi lautan fandom ini lebih dulu daripada saya

Untuk para Author senior, maafkan daku yang masih newbie nan lebe ini. Tolong terimalah daku yang masih luntang lantung tidak menemukan tempat untuk berada *nangispilu*

Dan yang terakhir, aku masih bingung OC ini mau kuberi nama dan gender apa *Kokoronyesek*

Apa? Tokoh utama ini perempuan?

Saran saya, baca dari ulang. Apakah ada kalimat yang menyatakan bahwa anak ini perempuan? Anak manis? Iya dia manis tapi belum tentu perempuan kan? *Ditendangkebulan*

Apa? Kalau jalan bareng dikira pacaran dengan halilintar? Oh sepertinya kalo tokoh utama ini cowok, dia straight atau udah belok masih patut dipertanyakan *Kibasrambut*

Jadi bagi para Readers sekalian yang ingin mengusulkan nama dan gender untuk tokoh utama rese ini, monggo (bener monggo kan?) saya tunggu, tapi beserta alasannya ya. Satu orang maksimal 2.

Okhai, cukup sampai sini cuap cuap saya. Saya beserta jajaran papan catur (?) Mengucapkan terimakasih #PLAKK

Oh ya, Author juga minta maaf karena banyak kata kata yang tidak sopan. Karena yahh... Manteman saia terbiasa akan kata kata itu *menatapdosadosa*

Akhir kata (asik bahasaku)

Mind to revi-

Bentar, belum kelar *soundefect ON: gesekan biola penyayat hati* Saya... sebenarnya... tidak terlalu mengharapkan review, fave, atau follow dari pembaca sekalian mengingat fic ini begitu abal dan nista *nangisdarah*

TETAPI! *tampangganyante*

Saya sangat amat mengharapkan kripik (singkong) pedas dan saran dari para pembaca. Sungguh,,,-

-demi kebaikan dan masa depan kita bersama *modus*

Kabur ah~ Akhir kata buhbayy * tebar bunga*

* * *

 **Additional Story:**

Suara pintu dibanting mengaggetkan 4 remaja laki laki labil yang saat itu sedang nonton drama korea di ruang keluarga.

.

Iya, mereka punya hobi nonton begituan.

.

"Kak Hali, udah pulang? Kenapa muka nya asem begitu?" Taufan yang sedang nyomot pisang goreng sisa acara sedekahan tetangga kemaren, menyapa Halilintar yang langsung mendapat tatapan sinis dari saudara kembarnya.

Sedangkan Gempa, tidak mau repot repot kena getah perang saudara, langsung pergi ke dapur. Haus sepertinya.

Api masih setia dengan drama korea yang di tontonnya. Beralaskan karpet yang ada bekas gosong kena setrika, sekali sekali ia menyerobot tisu murahan dari atas meja yang baru saja dibeli kemarin.

Air? Loh air mana?

Oh, dia lagi tidur di bawah meja.

Dan sekedar info saja, kepala Air berada tepat di pangkuan Api.

"Aku pulang," seorang anak bersurai noir dengan mata sewarna obsidian masuk ke rumah dengan wajah blushing parah. Tanpa di aba aba, anak itu ngacir naik ke lantai dua. Dan suara langkah kaki anak itu disusul oleh suara debaman pintu.

"Kalian kenapa sih? Jangan jangan kau ngapa ngapain anak itu? Hei mengakulah, kau mencium anak itu ya?" Goda Taufan yang masih tidak peka dengan aura pembunuh milik kakak kembarnya itu.

"Diam kau," Halilintar malas meladeni Taufan dan langsung pergi ke kamarnya Tetapi sebelum Halilintar masuk, Ia berteriak-

.

"WOYY ADEK BEGO! CEPAT SIAPKAN MAKANAN!"

.

Dan tanpa merasa bersalah, Halilintar masuk ke kamar dengan wajah damai sejahtera aman sentosa.

Dari lantai dua terdengar sahutan-

.

"DASAR KAKAK SIALAAAAAN!"

.

Atau lebih terdengar seperti teriakan sarkas?

Sedangkan Air yang sedang tidur di lantai ruang keluarga harus menahan sakit akibat kepalanya yang menghantam meja secara tiba tiba.

Bahkan meja nya ampe retak.

Oh, Api masih menangis akibat drama korea berjudul Endl*ss Love. Tidak menyadari Air yang ngambek karena merasa dicuekkin.

Dan hari itu, berjalan seperti hari hari biasanya . . .

.

.

.

Dah, selesai beneran

 **Mind to Review?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sincerely,

Akinari Ishibashi


	2. Chapter 1

"Terra,"

Aku menoleh mendapati seorang laki-laki berperawakan jangkung dengan pakaian dominan merah hitam sedang memilah-milah file di hadapannya. Tangannya cekatan memeriksa setiap buku yang ada di rak berbentuk heksagonal yang ditempel di dinding berwarna pastel. Seolah-olah rak itu melayang di setiap sisi ruangan. Kuamati ia mengambil sebuah buku berjudul _Taxonomy of Educational Object by Benjamin_ -

 _ **BUAKK**_

-lalu melempar buku itu tepat ke wajahku.

Aku medengus sebal, berusaha maklum akan kelakuan barbar miliknya. Laki-laki itu menoleh sejenak, merasa heran karena aku sama sekali tidak protes. Aku tersenyum polos dan segera menyambar tas sekolah lalu berlari-lari kecil meninggalkan ruangan itu…

dengan seringai iblis tentunya…

Aku lupa bilang kalau aku sudah mencampurkan bubuk lada ke jus jeruk miliknya.

* * *

 **Eksistensi**

by Akinari Ishibashi

 **Summary:** Eksistensi ku tak lebih dari sekedar adik secara formalitas dan babu yang disuruh ini itu. Oh ya! jangan lupakan kejahilan dan kesombongan kalian yang membuat hari-hari ku semakin berantakan!  
 **  
Disclaimer:** Boboiboy belongs to Monsta, kalo punya saya, akan terus saya pertanyakan kenapa Boboiboy bisa terpecah jadi 5(atau lebih?).  
 **  
Genre:** Humor, Romance, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort ( walau saya gak yakin )

 **Rated:** T (Author tidak bertanggung jawab atas kalimat kalimat ambigu yang dapat mengubah rating untuk Chapter selanjutnya)

 **Warning!** : mengandung banyak kalimat bertele-tele yang perlu dipertanyakan EYD nya, Typo bertebaran bak ranjau perang dunia, alur pasang surut tak jelas arahnya, dan beberapa kesimpulan dengan aliran sesat yang mendominasi cerita. Juga lawakan yang garing bak rengginang digoreng kering.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

Oke, oke. saya tau ini telat banget apdetnya.

Ampun kak, tolong goloknya diturunin.

Well, sebenernya saya udah bikin chapter ini dari lamaa buanget, tapi apadaya saking ngga sempet buka ff ampe kelupaan sama ini cerita.

Maafkeun saya dan terima kasih atas segala penantian kalian ( geer tingkat dewa).

Dan akhirnya setelah saya bener-bener ada waktu luang, _i decided to complete this story as soon as possible._

Chapter Kali ini berpusat kepada kegalauan dan nostalgia si tokoh utama..

Biasa… pubertas #BLETAKK

Mungkin chapter kai ini lebih serius karena yaah saya juga lagi galau gara gara nilai UTS jeblok semua. (Padahal ini masih chapter 1 loh -_- )

 _But it's okay, life is beautiful‼!_ #RIP Inggelis.

Terima kasih buat para readers yang udah mau baca fic (edan) saya dan berkenan untuk me-review padahal saya juga gak ngerti kenapa bisa-bisanya nge-publish fic yang semrawut dan typo sana sini.

Saya usahakan untuk menjadikan fic ini lebih baik lagi. Saya sangat minta maaf karena chapter sebelumnya itu di publish ketika belum rampung semua nya. Alasannya? Karena saya baru memberanikan diri nge publish fic ini 15 menit sebelum ada rapat sekolah. Dan saya tak punya pilihan selain mem-publishnya di ruang komputer sekolah.

Mumpung ada WiFi gratis..

Ahsudahlah, untuk balasan Review ada di akhir cerita yaaaa ^▼^/

Enjoy Reading~

* * *

 **-Eksistensi-**

 **Chapter 1 :** **Memori  
**

Terra adalah nama yang mereka berikan padaku.

Nama yang cukup aneh mengingat arti dari nama itu adalah bumi, ya, bumi dalam artian sesungguhnya. Bumi tempat manusia tinggal. Bumi yang seingatku berbentuk bulat pepat di kedua kutubnya dengan sumbu kemiringan dari bidang vertikal sebesar 23,5 derajat, walaupun masih ada kontroversi yang menyatakan bahwa bumi itu datar.

Pernah suatu ketika aku bertanya kepada ibuku, kenapa aku diberi nama Terra? Apa bagusnya nama itu? Kenapa aku tidak dinamakan Alicia atau Keira saja? Atau kalau boleh Jeniffer atau Lucy, seperti nama perempuan perempuan berambut hazel atau blonde dari dunia bagian barat sana. Atau paling tidak nama Airin dan Hima bisa dijadikaan opsi pertama saat pemberian sebuah nama, kan? Aku yang terus meracau meminta penjelasan dari ibu dibalas dengan senyuman hangat dan elusan di pucuk kepalaku olehnya.

 _Kau akan tahu jawabannya ketika dewasa nanti,_

Saat itu aku baru genap delapan tahun. Dan oh! Bayangkan aku harus menunggu selama tujuh tahun lamanya untuk megerti maksud dari ibuku itu.

Yah, yang jadi permasalahan adalah, sampai sekarang pun aku gak tau apa arti dari nama itu.

Kak Gempa pernah memberitahuku satu hal, selain Terra, nama lain dari bumi adalah Gaia.

Oke cukup. Bagaimana pun juga, dalam bentuk apapun, nama ku itu jika dikonversikan ke bahasa lain, hasilnya sama-sama aneh.

Dan pas sekali ketika pelajaran sejarah, aku diolok-olok sebagai titisan Jenderal **Tera** saka.

Saat itu, rasanya ingin sekali aku menjungkir balikkan seisi kelas.

.

.

.

"Terra, hoooiii bengong lagi nih bocah," Kak Taufan, dengan mulut belepotan cokelat, memecah lamunanku.

Wajahku hanya kurang lima senti dari wajahnya.

Gerakan refleks, aku memukul wajah Kak Taufan dengan ensiklopedia terdekat.

"ANJU! gua cuma nyadarin elo biar nggak kesurupan malah di lempar buku!" aku meringis kesakitan ketika Kak Taufan balas menjitak kepalaku. Dari sudut mata, kulihat Kak Gempa meyeruput teh nya khidmat.

Gempa.

Dia adalah tipe laki-laki idaman wanita yang dewasa dalam hal positif sebelum waktunya, dan pernah ada isu bahwa ia sama sekali tidak memiliki ketertarikan terhadap perem-RALAT- dunia.

Terlalu jenius untuk anak seusia nya, paling cemerlang diantara kami semua, kebijaksanaan sempurna yang hanya diwarisi generasi tertentu di keluarga kami, bahkan kepala sekolah sampai bertekuk lutut agar Kak Gempa mau bersekolah di sekolahnya.

Tidak akan ada yang menyangka bahwa ia tinggal serumah dengan lima makhluk jenis _homo (sapiens)_ yang kelewat gila dalam berbagai hal.

Aku tidak terlalu akrab dengannya, setidaknya tidak seperti dulu. Dulu sekali ketika aku masih berusia 5 tahun, setiap malam, ia akan membacakan dongeng dongeng penghantar tidur untukku. Dongeng tentang putri-putri cantik jelita dan ksatria-ksatria gagah. Kemudian, kami berdua, diatas tempat tidur berukuran _twin size_ , dibawah remang-remang cahaya keemasan lampu tidur bermotif ikan yang bersinar lembut, akan berakting seolah-olah kami lah tokoh dalam cerita-cerita dari negri nun jauh disana. Aku menjadi putri dengan sepatu kaca dan ia menjadi pangerannya, atau aku mejadi putri bersurai panjang yang dikurung di menara, jauh di dasar hutan, menunggu seorang ksatria yang akan datang menyelamatkanku. Dan ia adalah Kak Gempa ku.

Aku tertawa kecil, mengingat-ingat masa itu membuatku menyadari suatu hal; Kak Gempa yang sekarang lebih cocok mendapat peran tuan putri.

Buru-buru aku membuang muka, berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dengan sepiring nasi bakar sisa semalam ketika Kak Gempa sadar kalau sedari tadi aku menatap wajahnya.

Aku bernapas lega saat melihat Kak Gempa beranjak dari kursi, pergi menuju dapur.

Bukannya aku membenci nya atau apa, tapi aku merasa bahwa Kak Gempa yang sekarang berlevel jauh diatasku, aku tak akan sanggup menggapainya, tak akan pernah. Sejak ia mulai masuk sekolah dasar, tidak ada lagi dongeng-dongeng tentang putri dan ksatria, yang ada adalah kenyataan bahwa Kak Gempa lebih memilih mengurung diri di kamar dan belajar semalam suntuk. Awalnya aku mengira bahwa kakakku itu hanya terlalu bersemangat dengan sekolah barunya…

Terkadang, takdir tak selamanya berpihak padamu.

Berapa lama pun aku menunggu nya tiap malam di depan pintu kamarnya yang dingin dan keras, atau sekeras apapun usahaku untuk mengajaknya berakting lagi, dan sesembab apapun mataku karena aku tahu ia tidak akan lagi mendekapku sepanjang malam, menenangkanku ketika aku menangis karena mimpi buruk,

Ia tidak akan pernah lagi membacakan dongeng-dongeng putri dan ksatria dibawah cahaya hangat lampu tidur untukku.

Aku berusaha menepis kenangan lama,

Ya, kami semua sudah dewasa. Tidak ada guna nya mengenang masa lalu.

.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan, retinaku menangkap sosok serba biru yang baru saja kupukul wajahnya.

Kak Taufan, lahir beberapa detik setelah Kak Hali lahir, itu kata ibuku. karakternya yang kelewat ceria seperti anak kelebihan gula, membuatnya menjadi idola sekolah kami. Walau sampai sekarang aku masih tidak mengerti dimana letak keimutan mahluk ini,

Karena aku tahu, ia hanya berpura-pura.

Sejak kecil Kak Taufan sering sakit-sakitan, bahkan dalam setahun, ia bisa berkali-kali keluar masuk rumah sakit. Tubuhnya lemah dan tak jarang ia ambruk ditengah pelajaran. Tak terhitung berapa kali ayah dan ibu memintanya untuk _home schooling_ saja, tetapi ia menolak. Mungkin ia menemukan kebahagiaan kecil di sekolahnya. Dulu, saat kami masihlah bocah bau kencur, ia selalu menceritakkan kejadian-kejadian di sekolah yang menurutnya amat lucu. Entah itu tentang teman sebangku nya yang pipis di celana karena terlalu gugup saat disuruh memperkenalkan diri, atau saat dirinya secara sengaja menyembunyikan sepatu milik kepala sekolah. Ia selalu bercerita dengan penuh semangat, matanya berbinar-binar menandakan kebahagiaan sesungguhnya.

Saat itu aku tidak terlalu memperhatikan cerita nya, aku lebih tertarik mengamati selang infus yang tertancap di lengan Kak Taufan.

Semakin ia beranjak dewasa, ia menjadi salah satu korban _bullying_ di sekolah.

Dimanfaatkan, mungkin itu istilah yang tepat. Kak Taufan yang lemah sudah pasti tidak akan sanggup melawan para bajingan sekolah. Selama berbulan-bulan ia menjadi bulan-bulanan bajingan itu. Tak pernah sekalipun orang tua dan kakak-kakakku yang lain mengetahui hal ini. Kak Taufan selalu menyembunyikan fakta, dan ketika ia pulang dengan wajah bonyok dan memar. Ia beralasan kalau ia jatuh saat main skateboard-yang merupakan hobinya- atau habis menabrak tiang listrik (yang mana alasan ini terdengar sangat klise).

Tapi aku tahu.

Karena diantara kakak-kakakku yang lain, Kak Taufan lah yang paling kusayangi. Mungkin ia tidak tahu, mungkin ia tidak menyadarinya. Aku sendiri tidak mengerti, tidak ada alasan khusus mengapa aku lebih mengormatinya dibandingkan yang lain. Tidak pula ada perasaan nyaman sebagai adik ketika bersamanya. Mungkin aku hanya mengasihani kondisi fisiknya. Itu saja.

Mungkin.

Kak Taufan yang muak terus-terusan ditindas, mencari cara agar dapat terbebas sekaligus menginjak-injak harga diri para bajingan sialan itu. Bermodalkan wajah tampan nan imutnya, ia mulai bertingkah manis terhadap semua orang, seringkali kulihat ia tengah menggoda segerombolan anak perempuan di sekolah, mengumbar-umbar kata-kata semanis madu. Bahkan mendekati guru-guru yang menurutnya mudah untuk diperalat. Ia melakukan hal itu demi mendapat sekutu, dan hasilnya di luar dugaan. Tiap berangkat atau pulang sekolah ia akan diarak oleh parade kaum hawa. Dikelas ia akan lebih diperhatikan oleh para guru, dan dengan mudah ia menghasut guru-guru itu untuk men-drop out orang-orang yang menindasnya. Ia mendapat popularitas sekaligus menjadi bunga dengan harum semerbak bagi sekolah kami. Sekali tepuk 2 nyamuk mati.

Aku tidak menyukai hal ini,

Dimana Kak Taufan yang dulu? Kak Taufan yang bersemangat dan dengan mata bercahaya menceritakan pengalaman dari hasil kemahatololan miliknya? Kemana Kak Taufan yang lemah dengan selang infus menusuk pembuluh nadi nya tetapi tetap tersenyum padaku? Kemana Kak Taufan yang selalu berterima kasih dan menepuk pucuk kepalaku tiap kali aku mengobati luka memarnya? Kemana semua kehangatan itu?

"Terra," Sekali lagi lamunanku buyar, Kak Taufan menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh.

Antara khawatir dan amarah.

Kenapa?

"Kau sengaja menumpahkan teh mu ke buku ku ya?" Kak Taufan menatapku sinis, merebut sebuah buku bergambar sulur-sulur indah berwarna emas. Aku bahkan tidak sadar sedang menuang teh ke mug kesayanganku. Tanpa sengaja menyiram sebuah diary di sebelahku.

"Idiot! Kau pikir gampang mencari buku ini? Aku mencarinya sampai ke kota sebelah bodoh!"

Syok? Tentu saja.

Kak Taufan yang hangat, sekarang lebih mementingkan perempuan lain. Tidak, aku bukan brother complex, aku hanya tidak terbiasa akan perubahan mendadak ini.

Buku itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun untuk kekasihnya. Gadis paling cantik dan populer di sekolah.

Entah apa jadinya kalau kuberitahu Kak Taufan bahwa gadis itulah orang yang pernah mendorongku sampai jatuh dari tangga, mengunciku di kamar mandi, dan mengisi loker ku dengan sampah sisa makan siang ia dan kawan-kawannya.

Aku tidak sejahat itu, kupikir orang jahat akan berubah ketika mereka mencoba, dan lagipula Kak Taufan sangat menyayangi gadisnya itu.

Kak Taufan beranjak dari meja makan.

"Maaf," ucapku pelan,

Ia tidak mendengarnya.

Sudahlah. Sia-sia saja.

Ini terjadi lagi

Saat-saat dimana aku merasa terkucilkan, suatu kondisi dimana aku menjadi tokoh antagonis dalam kisah mereka berlima, ketika aku lagi-lagi menjadi orang berbeda.

Rasanya sesak.

.

.

.

Aku tertawa hambar ketika batang hidung Kak Hali muncul begitu saja dihadapanku.

Mau apa dia? Ayolah, aku sedang tidak mood meladeninya saat ini.

Tapi ternyata ia hanya lewat saja, sepertinya ia belum meminum jus jeruk itu.

Aku kembali mengunyah nasi bakar yang bahkan rasanya lebih hambar daripada wajah Kak Air.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Kak Air, aku jadi teringat cerita lama. Iya lama banget malah. Kalau nggak salah itu terjadi saat aku baru berumur 8 tahun lewat 5 bulan.

Saat itu, eh bukan, sore itu dengan wajah kumal aku memborbardir taman bunga di dekat taman bermain. Aku yang saat itu sedang hyper-hypernya, mengabaikan teriakan Kak Air dan melanjutkan perburuan, mencari daun semanggi.

Salahkan Kak Taufan yang berkali-kali menceritakan betapa hebatnya four-leaf clover. Yang katanya dapat membawa kebahagiaan bagi pemiliknya. Tentu saja aku yang saat itu masih sangat polos nyerempet bego, bergegas mencarinya.

Ada dua alasan mengapa aku mencari daun itu.

Pertama, karena rasa ingin tahu sebagai bocah bau kencur yang teramat tinggi atau sifat ' _know every particular object_ (KEPO)' yang kelewat batas.

Kedua, karena Kak Air bernasib sama denganku.

Kak Air bukan tipe manusia yang dapat mengumbar-umbar perasaannya secara nyata. itu fakta. Kak Air tidak pernah mengeluh, ia selalu mendahulukan orang lain dibandingkan dirinya, menolong tanpa diminta, dan walaupun ia pendiam, ia sangat disukai karena kebesaran hatinya. Belum lagi kebijaksanaan layaknya filsuf atau bahkan cendekiawan ternama. Semua orang mencintainya sebagaimana ia mementingkan semua orang yang dikenalnya.

Omong kosong.

Itu semua ia lakukan demi mendapatkan perhatian dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Hal ini kusadari ketika aku beranjak 8 tahun, ketika ia mengalah saat Kak Api menyerobot jatah _snack_ nya, ketika ia hanya menatap dari kejauhan saat Kak Taufan merebut cinta pertamanya, ketika ia tak berkomentar saat Kak Gempa meremehkan nilai-nilai ujiannya, ketika ia pasrah saat Kak Hali mengklaim sepatu barunya, ketika ia membunuh perasaannya demi kepentingan semua orang.

Tetapi, hal ini yang justru membuatku ketakutan.

Rasa sakit, kecewa, penyesalan, kehampaan, dendam, dan amarah.

Amarah.

Perasaan-perasaan itu terus menumpuk selama bertahun-tahun dalam dirinya, hingga akhirnya ia tidak hanya membunuh perasaannya saja,

Ia juga membunuh kebahagiaannya.

Sama seperti ia membunuh jiwa lain dengan amarahnya.

Aku tak berbohong, jelas-jelas aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, saat ia mendorong Kak Hali jatuh dari tangga hingga mengalami _greenstick fracture_ , meskipun setelahnya Kak Hali bersorak penuh kemenangan karena ayah dan ibu lebih memperhatikannya pada masa-masa pemulihan. Saat ia memukul Kak Gempa yang sedang tertidur lelap di mejanya dengan kamus, yang mungkin menyebabkan Kak Gempa pingsan dalam tidurnya dan esok paginya bangun dengan wajah kuyu tak peduli. Saat ia mencabut jarum infus dari vena Kak Taufan yang sedang pulas tertidur, walau pada akhirnya Kak Taufan malah kabur dari ruangannya sambil tertawa, tak sadar akan jarum infus yang pernah melekat di pembuluh baliknya kemarin malam. Saat ia memberikan sup hangat dengan petrokum di dalamnya, yang hampir dimakan Kak Api jika saja aku tak menumpahkannya dengan sengaja.

Aku mengetahuinya, wajah sebenarnya dari seorang Air.

Seorang Air, yang karena kelembutan dan ketenangannya, membuat ia tega melakukan hal-hal itu atas nama tekanan dari orang-orang yang selalu mengeksploitasi dirinya. Orang-orang yang selalu merebut hak atas dirinya untuk berbahagia. Orang-orang yang tak menyadari tangisannya setiap kali ia meluapkan amarah itu.

Aku dan dirinya memiliki nasib yang sama, tetapi dengan jalan takdir yang berbeda.

Aku mengerti rasa sakit itu, lebih dari siapapun selain dirinya sendiri. Aku selalu menyaksikannya, dirinya yang tak kuasa berdiri dengan kedua kakinya ketika ia menyadari akibat dari amarahnya, dirinya yang merusak wajah menyesalnya dengan airmata, dirinya yang tak pernah bisa memanifestasikan perasaannya secara terang-terangan.

Karena itu, aku ingin ia berbahagia.

Dan karena aku ingin ia berbahagia, tidak salah jika kini akulah yang menjadi tempat ia menggantungkan amarah. Aku menyayanginya, ia kakakku bagaimanapun juga.

Aku masih sangat hapal, ketika matahari mulai kalah dengan cahaya rembulan, di taman bunga itu, aku memberinya daun semanggi berhelai empat seraya berdoa,

Semoga ia menemukan kebahagiaannya, karena kebahagian bukanlah suatu kebetulan, melainkan sebuah pilihan.

.

.

.

.

Mataku bertabrakan dengan Kak Air yang matanya juga kebetulan bertabrakan denganku.

Warbyazah.

"Apa?" Tanyanya, walau intonasinya lebih seperti ngajak tawuran. Aku menggeleng, segera menghabiskan sarapan dan membersihkan meja makan, mereka semua tidak bisa diandalkan ketika disuruh beres-beres.

Aku melirik Kak Api yang baru saja keluar dari kamar kecil, ia menatapku lalu memutar bola matanya malas.

Tepat sebelum sosoknya menghilang ditelan pintu ruang makan, kulihat ia merogoh sakunya, membuka bungkusan berisi cokelat.

Monster satu ini selalu saja kudapati diam-diam tengah mengunyah sesuatu, entah itu permen karet, cemilan, atau bahkan nasi tumpeng-yang aku sendiri tak tahu darimana asalnya- dan ajaibnya, ia sama sekali tak bermasalah dengan kelebihan berat badan. Mungkin karena ia sangat hiperaktif seperti monyet (Iya, monyet, dia sering manjat pohon jambu di belakang sekolah, satu-satunya alternatif karena tidak adanya pohon pisang) atau karena hal itu.

Salah satu hal yang menyebalkan darinya ialah ketika ia selalu saja berlama-lama di kamar mandi. Khususnya setelah makan. Dan itu menjengkelkan. Bagaimana tidak? Hal itu membuatku khawatir. Bukan karena aku khawatir siapa yang akan membantuku membereskan meja, tetapi karena-

Jiwanya terancam.

Aku merogoh saku, mengetikkan beberapa kata di kolom pencarian dan membuka sebuah file. Layar sebesar 4,7 inci itu berkedip-kedip, menampilkan beberapa paragraf dari sebuah jurnal kesehatan.

 _Bulimia nervosa._

 _S_ _ebuah penyakit mental dimana penderitanya sangat takt gemuk atau merasa kegemukan. Penderita bulimia memiliki kebiasaan untuk menjaga berat badan dengan tidak makan sama sekali atau makan dalam jumlah kecil, kemudian makan dalam jumlah yang sangat banyak (Penderita juga lebih sering makan secara sembunyi-sembunyi karena merasa malu jika diketahui khalayak) lalu mengeluarkan makanan tersebut dari tubuh secara paksa dengan cara memuntahkannya atau menggunakan obat._

Aku bergidik ngeri.

 _B_ _ulimia memang lebih sering dialami wanita, tetapi hal ini tak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pria dapat mengalaminya._

 _B_ _ulimia bisa memicu komplikasi yang serius dan bahkan berakibat fatal jika tidak segera ditangani. Seperti kerusakan pada gigi dan gusi, pembengkakan kelenjar air liur, dehidrasi, gagal ginjal, serta gagal jan-_

Aku mematikan layar handphone, meletakkannya sembarang, dan menyerahkan sisa-sisa tenaga pada kedua tanganku yang bertumpu di atas konter dapur.

Kak Api, yang selalu melindungiku dan membelaku sejak aku masih berupa gadis kecil berkepang dua.

Ini bukan salahnya, lingkungannya lah yang membuatnya menderita seperti sekarang. Ini semua salah masyarakat yang seenak jidat menetapkan standar bagi penampilan sesorang. Wajah tirus, tulang pipi menonjol, hidung mancung, alis tebal, mata bulat, tubuh ideal-

Mengerikan.

Gejala itu baru kusadari dua bulan lalu, sejak saat itu, selalu kudapati ia dengan wajah pucat dan tatapan kosong dari kedua matanya. Aku takut, aku sangat takut. Aku ingin mengadukannya ke ayah dan ibu, tapi aku benar-benar pengecut untuk melakukannya. Aku tak ingin bebannya bertambah. Tapi aku juga tak ingin ia terus menerus menderita.

Aku berlari, mengejarnya.

"Kak," Ia menoleh, tangannya tengah menggenggam bungkus cokelat yang lain. Ia menatap sayu.

"Kumohon, jangan," ia bergeming "Aku tak akan bilang ini semua akan baik-baik saja, itu bohong," suaraku bergetar, dadaku sesak akan rasa sakit, penyesalan, dan amarah karena ketidakberdayaan "Tapi aku akan selalu berada di sisimu tiap kali kau membutuhkanku kak. Kita sudah membicarakan ini bukan? Kita akan melewatinya bersama, aku percaya padamu kak-

-kau pasti bisa mengatasinya," aku menggenggam erat kedua tangannya, lebih ke berusaha untuk mengambil bungkusan cokelat itu darinya. Mataku berkabut.

Tak ada balasan kata-kata tetapi hanya sebuah garis tipis melengkung melawan gravitasi yang ia berikan seraya melepaskan genggamanku.

Ia mengusap pipiku, sama seperti biasanya.

Sebuah ungkapan terima kasih darinya, sama seperti biasanya.

Ia berbalik memunggungiku, dan meninggalkanku yang masih termangu.

Sejak dulu, ialah yang melindungiku.

Sekarang adalah tugasku untuk melindunginya.

.

.

.

Halilintar masih bersandar di balik pintu dapur, dan semua skenario tadi kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

Bagaimana raut penuh kekhawatiran serta mata obsidian gadis itu memerah karena berusaha mati-matian menahan emosinya yang hampir meledak.

Halilintar mendelik tak suka.

Ia paling tak suka jika sesuatu yang merupakan miliknya disentuh orang lain.

Itu adalah miliknya. Dan segala pernyataannya mutlak. Tak ada yang boleh menyentuh apalagi merebut apa yang telah menjadi miliknya!

Sedetik kemudian, sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

Ia menyeringai.

Sambil memegang gelas berisi jus jeruk dengan endapan lada di dasarnya.

Dan ia kembali meyeringai setan ketika jeritan perempuan menggaung menembus tembok-tembok rumah.

"UDAH JAM SEGINI?! GUA KEBANYAKAN FLESBEK ANJIR‼!"

 **TBC~**

* * *

 **《Pojok Bales Review》**

 **Into** **nPutri Ice Diamond** : *Nebar-nebarin humor kayak bunga-bunga* sumveh demi sayur kangkung bisa-bisanya fic w dibilang bagus *mengap-mengap* *Sujudsyukur* MAKASIH BANGET SAYA TERHURA :'). Nih gendernya dah ku jadiin cewek kok biar ngga banyak Ff belok ehe XD tapi kalau soal nama, maaf anda belum beruntung~ . dicoba lagi di lain kesempatan yaa! XDD

 **Shidiq743** : SIPP laksanakan, tokoh utama perempuan. Thanks yash atas usul namanya ;D *Angkat4jempol* Tapi siapa tau ternyata Kaizo… You know lhaa~ XDDD

 **Vanilla Blue12** : SALKEN JUGAAAA *Tiba-tiba hyper* makasih banyak dah menerima hayati yang terombang ambing gak jelas ini :') Jujur ini sebenarnya curhatan author yang kepengen banget punya kakak laki-laki tapi apadaya malah saya yang jadi kakak *Ketawamiris* well, chapter ini emang agak suram (Banget) tapi kedepannya bakalan berhura-hura lagi kok (Mungkin) X3

 **Cutemuslimah** : Haloo~ Salam kenal juga Utie! *Ganyante* Iyep Iyep hayati bisa dipanggil Nari, Ishi, Kina atau apapun tapi jangan Aki apalagi didobel yaa :')) *Sumpah gua salah pilih nama kayaknya :'D * TENGKYU BANGET AKU TERHURA X'D *RIPingglis* Sip ini kubuat OC nya jadi perempuan, terima kasih sudah mengusulkan nama *Lope-lope di udara*

 **Diah869** : *Salto on the sky* MAKASIIIH BANGET PADAHAL SAYA TERMASUK ANAK GARING *Wait, gua bukan rengginang* iyaa maafkeun sudah membuat bingung :')) memang agak semrawut (BANGET WOI) Hmm saudara kandung bukan yaa~~? Aku juga ngga tau kok ehe *Canda XD* okesipp ini anak kujadiin cewek ae~ X3 eh belum tentu loh Hali suka ama dia *Hint* *Gadeng* Ehe ampun rada telat saya apdetnya (SETAHUN LEBIH WOY AUTHOR TOBAT SONO) XDD

 **Star Melody** : Ciaa sipp sipp Udah jadi cewek ni bocah ^V^/ Tapi dengan karakter dia yang agak ambyar :'D aku ngga yakin dia bisa romantis ehe #PLAKK But i will try it! *Ganyante* Tengkyuu ya sudah saran nama, i appreciate it ;D

 **Sonagii** : Hmm Sepertinya OTP BBBYaya bisa kita pertimbangkan untuk chapter selanjutnya *Sokserius* Maafkan daku harapanmu belum terpenuhi di chapter ini :')) mungkin chapter depan #EITSS XDD

 **Rampaging Snow** : Iyep mungkin aku membuat karakter OC terlalu feminim ya? #PLAKK *Maafkeun ibumu ini nak OC* XDD Sipp sipp udah jadi cewek kok, and makasiih banget yaa atas usul namanya X3

 **Marsya542** : TENGKYUUUUUU BANGEEEEDD AKU BAHAGIA :DD *Narihurahura* XDD

 **AndiniPrasasti** : AAANDDD CONGRATULATIONNNSS‼! *plok plok* Terima Kasih banyak sudah memberikan hayati pencerahan XDD Selamat-selamat! Hadiah piring cantik menunggu anda #PLAKK waktu w cari di gugel dan tau kalo itu artinya bumi, sekilas w mendapat ide huehuehue XDDD Sipp TENGKYUU LOH PADAHAL SEMRAWUT GINI ;'))

.

Entah kenapa padahal baru chapter 1, suasananya jadi dark begini. Sekalian lah author curhat melalui cerita ehe #SOKBANGETPARAH#

Untuk nama-nama yang belum terpilih, JANGAN BERSEDIH SODARA-SODARA‼!, nama yang kalian sumbangkan akan menjadi nama untuk beberapa tokoh baru‼! #EITS HINTS HINTS#

Kayaknya genre nih Ff lama-lama jadi drama ngga sih? –A-

Dan sekali lagi saya mohon maaf atas keterlambatan apdet yang hampir setahun lebih *Maklum kalender di rumah pada kadaluarsa semua #GADENG#*

Dan saya juga minta maaf jika tiba-tiba ceritanya jadi suram (pake banget)

Api: Sumpah gua nyesel parah dapet ni peran,

Air: W juga, gua rada psycho ye disini…

Taufan: WTF sejak kapan W diijinin gusti buat pacaran?!

Gempa: Kok hayati rajin banget belajar yaa..? :'))

Halilintar: KOK GUA CUMAN DAPET PERAN LEMPAR BUKU AMA MEGANG JUS JERUK CAMPUR LADA DOANG HAH?!

Author: Et dah Bacot uga hush hush gua mau nutup, gua potong juga nih komisi lu pada

All minus Author : *Ngacir*

Thank You

 **Mind to Review?**

.

.

.

Sincerely,

Akinari Ishibashi


End file.
